graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sarovian Civil War
Written by Snake Rhodes Prelude to War Muzak Kusan, a rather controversial figure in The Graal Military Community, was very unsatisfied with Sarovian rule while he was an officer in the guild. He would often verbally clash with Constantine about how the guild should be run and found some of Constantine's actions to be volatile and self-destructive to New Sarovia. Eventually, Muzak and Constantine's Ideological clash would reach a boiling point when Muzak and his followers unofficially declared secession from the New Sarovian Empire on May 31st, 2018. Public Opinion Public opinion of Slavia was very low in the Military Community. Many at the time were ill-informed and didn't know about the war, some hated Slavia because of Muzak, and others were neutral; not wanting to take up arms for either side. This left the young Slavian nation to resort to enlisting socialites to help fill up ranks and create a sizeable Army to carry out Military raids against Sarovia. Another way Muzak salvaged for recruits is his small band of Loyalists. The Loyalists in question were rather happy to take up arms for their leader, but some lost hope and either refused the call to arms or surrendered themselves to the Sarovian Crown. Espionage & High Treason When Emperor, Muzak took his leave for the day an unfortunate series of events unfolded. An unknown person rumored to be a Sarovian loyalist at heart mass kicked Slavia. This at first seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for the would be Rebellion, and the thought crossed some community members that perhaps Sarovia would quell it just as it had the PAS Rebellion. However, this is not the reality The Insurrectionists encountered. Loyal Colonel's in charge of some of the Regiments recruited back the kicked soldiers and oversaw the rebuilding of their regiments. What was supposed to be a swift end to the Rebellion turned into a full-blown Civil War, and Constantine begrudgingly knew it. Mutiny I say! Muzak's reputation in the community created many internal tribulations that would fester into low public support and even more daunting: A full-scale mutiny against the fledgling Slavian Government. Former Crowned Prince Jace conceived a guild called "The Minutemen" and recruited most of the Slavian populous. What came next was an internal struggle for who was the rightful leader of the Slavian Rebellion. After a Democratic referendum, the people voted Muzak as the rightful Emperor. Most returned back to Slavia except Storm, who later had a change of heart and re-enlisted. Jace was stripped of his Royal Lineage and branded a traitor after the incident. Non-Slavian Contributions Many non-Slavian Citizens helped in the war effort. A notable unaffiliated Slavian was Snake, a former member of Choco's Family name. Snake contributed to Slavia by creating The Slavian Proclamation of Independence and Slavian Civic Law. The Battle of Frederick's Line On July First Slavian Forces relentlessly attacked the Heart of the New Sarovian Empire: Delta (Kiev). The Battle itself raged on for hours, with many Sarovians and Slavians deserting and going offline during the onslaught. Emperor, Muzak's forces originally outnumbered the Sarovians with their element of surprise, but the tides quickly turned as Sarovian scouts warned Constantine of the Slavian attack. The battle soon ended in a Valient Defeat for the Insurrectionists and their leader Muzak as more and more Slavians left the field or went AFK. On July Second another military campaign into Kiev was held at 1 PM Est. The Sarovian Army began to trickle into Kiev as reports of another invasion reached The Royal Crown. Soon, it became self-evident that The Sarovian Armed Forces was simply too well equipped and trained for the Rebel gaggle guising as an Army to fight in a pitched battle. The Slavian Insurrectionists saw the opportunity to escape total annihilation by the Sarovian Army and took it, slipping out of Kiev and nearly vanishing when The Sarovians started to ease up on their attack. The New Sarovian Empire won the day, but the decisive victory to finally quell and cease the rebellion was far from grasped. After Effects of Frederick's Line After The Battle of Frederick's Line, many in New Sarovia including Constantine believe that the war itself will be over in a matter of weeks. This gives New Sarovia a renewed sense of accomplishment to propel them into more aggressive engagements against their Rebellious subject. Sarovian Guerrilla warfare On July 4th, 2018 at around ~4:30 PM Slavia was mass kicked, with New Sarovian Nukes as the main suspects. After two hours the main chain of command was restructured and Previously Non-Slavian Snake was made General of The Armed Forces. After failing to achieve desired effects out of the kicking, New Sarovia issued another attack on the Insurrectionists website and edited and or deleted posts, dealing short-term damage. Yet again, most posts were restored on July 5th. While the attacks themselves don't do damage at surface value, they do on a psychological one. These Guerrilla Tactics create huge disconnects between Slavian soldiers and up festering into dessertion or lack of trust within ranks. The Battle of Destiny Stables The previous four days saw the complete dissolution of Slavian Morale. The gluttony, laziness, and perhaps complete inattentiveness of the Armies officers were more apparent than ever before in the Rebellion. Emperor, Muzak and his War council knew they needed some sort of victory against Sarovia, or else Slavia's online average would dip below 9 members. This is where newly appointed General of The Army: Snake, came in. The radical General recommended countless times to Muzak to attack Destiny, as it'd be possible to seamlessly attack the region via waterways from York. Muzak dismissed the idea silently, but the more times Snake pushed for it, the more it made sense. Soon, The Emperor was on board, and a battle that would change the entire balance of the Civil War would ensue. On July 6th ~10 PM The First Fusiliers and First Armored Regiments fumbled into Destiny Stables. After six minutes, The Sarovian Brazilian Corps and 8th Lancers (Also known as The Sarovian Empire's Law Enforcement Agency) ''swiftly responded. The stability and peace of Destiny erupted into a battleground as a moshpit of conflict enveloped Destiny Stables. The bulk of the Slavian Army was actually encircled, only being saved by the 1st Armored Regiment hammering the encirclement from the outside creating huge holes. The Battle on Sarovia's side was about as indecisive as a debacle could get. Huge swaths of Sarovian Militants stopped fighting, heading to non-PK Areas to chat, leaving a swamped 8th Lancers and Brazilian Corps to carry the battle. Another viable reason The Sarovian Armed Forces performance was lackluster is the daunting fact their figurehead: Constantine, was nowhere to be found. Some Slavians also speculate that most of the Sarovian Armada were actually sleeping or offline during the battle. The remaining Sarovian defenses held out for a respectable amount of time, at one point almost crippling the Slavian Army. Though, The First Fusiliers under Field Marshal, Maximus preoccupied small droves of Sarovia's Army by traveling between York and Delta ''(Sarovia's Capital City), ''helping ''Halt the destruction of The Insurrectionist Army. Soon, most of the participant's Armies were virtually dissolved, with almost about ~7-8 on each side fighting. General, Snake and Empress, Sam and 2-3 others carried the rest of the battle, only achieving victory by the skin of their teeth. What resulted was the complete shattering of the illusion that Sarovia couldn't be defeated. The Dissolution of Slavia All guilds come and go, and so too did Slavia. The Sarovian Civil War ended in a victory for The Sarovian Union. Though Constantine didn't win the war through Military strategem, but rather attrition, as The Rebellion burnt itself out. The Final Weeks of the Civil War The Slavian Remanence still fighting against Sarovia never again achieved any notable victory, and soon all but vanished, with only small splinter cells of loyalists continuing the fight. The war on Sarovia's side, however, all but killed the guild. The debacle left Sarovian morale low and caused an event known today as the Ceasor Conspiracy, where Constantine Vasa supposedly had his information leaked by former Queen of Sarovia Cin. Many Theorists and Anti-Sarovian community members, however, believe it was actually a hoax for Constantine to take a break from Graal. Whatever the case may have been, it caused Constantine to give the title of Emperor to his Field Marshal and retire into inactivity. Category:Conflicts Category:Organization Category:People Category:Sarovia Category:Muzak Category:War Category:Rebellion Category:History Category:Radicalist Category:Sarovia "AFO" Category:Conflict Category:To be continued Category:Events and Eras